


You Are In Love

by meridianline



Series: You Are In Love [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianline/pseuds/meridianline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night he wakes, strange look on his face<br/>Pauses, then says, you're my best friend<br/>And you knew what it was, he is in love</p><p>A series of drabbles set in the indeterminate future when they are all happy and have all the nice things, set around Taylor Swift's incomparable You Are In Love #warmfuzzies</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are In Love

_One look, dark room_  
_Meant just for you_

* * *

It's a birthday party at the Salvatore mansion and she's watching from the back of the room. The place is heaving with people that she's pretty sure none of them know. 

She feels tired, like she's been here a million times before for a million different occasions. In front of her, there's the ghost of Elena dancing on a table. There's the shadow of Tyler over there in the corner where  _that_ whole thing had started. 

In the middle of the room, there's the imprint of that time Stefan threw her over his shoulder, took her out onto the dancefloor and made her forget for one blissful minute how messed up their lives were.

And in spite of the thumping music and how exhausted she feels and how much she just wants to be in bed with a mug of green tea, the memory makes her smile.

"Caroline!"

She turns, and there's Bonnie tipsily grinning at her. 

"You need a drink!" she says, shoving a can of something disgusting into her hand. 

"I can see  _you've_ had your fair share." 

Bonnie crosses her arms, trying to look stern, so she rolls her eyes, snaps open the tab and takes a drag. 

"Happy now?" 

Before Bonnie can confirm her approval, she feels someone sling an slim arm over her shoulder. 

"Is Bonnie forcing you to drink cheap beer too?" 

Elena grins at her before giving her a quick, uncharacteristic kiss on the cheek and pulling her into a tight hug. Too shocked to do anything else, she hugs her back, wondering quite how many 40's Bonnie's forced on her.

"I'm so happy you're happy Care." Elena mumbles, before pulling back to place her hands on Caroline's shoulders. "You guys are so cute. Like, toothrot sweet. And I just - I'm so happy for you both, it's so perfect and-"

"Easy there Keats," Damon arrives to stand at his girlfriend's side. "Here's the water the doctor ordered for the two of you" he says, handing cups over to Bonnie and Elena, "And apologies Barbie for love sonnet number 123. Though really it's your own fault for leaving love letters lying around."

She's hardly quirked her eyebrow when she sees the crowd beside them part and Stefan steps through.

"Who's sending love letters?" He says, taking a sip from his cup, not looking at her.

Damon smirks, and Elena snorts into her drink beside him, sending a sideways glance at Bonnie who looks similarly mischievous. 

"I think Blondie can field this one." Damon says, before placing an arm behind Bonnie and Elena and sweeping them away. "Also," He throws over his shoulder, "Quit having sex on the couch. It's gross." 

She flushes and looks down at her drink, considering risking another sip to avoid answering to the teasing look she can tell Stefan's sending her way. 

He steps in front of her as she raises the can determinedly and takes a gulp. 

"Oh god!" She didn't even know vampires  _could_  wheeze. "That is disgusting." 

He chuckles. "Could have told you that before you decided to pull a Homer Simpson." 

"Stefan Salvatore watches The Simpsons. You really are full of surprises." 

He laughs again and moves to stand beside her, watching the party rage on. 

"So love letters, huh? Should I be jealous?" 

"I think your darling brother found the note I left you this morning," she huffs, "It wasn't a love letter."

"I'd like to think," he says after a beat, "that if you were writing me a love letter, there would be less of an emphasis on what you want me to cook for dinner, and more of an emphasis on how ridiculously handsome I am." 

"Shut up!" She laughs, using her elbow to jab him in the side. 

"Though I will admit," He continues, "You demanding fettuccinne alfredo is a turn on." 

She shakes her head, rolling her eyes. They stand for a moment, the one still point in a room full to the brim with drunk college students, and she takes another, tentative sip of the beer.

"You know, Elena said something," she starts, then stops, risking a quick glance at him. He's still looking out at the party, a smile still playing about his lips. Then, noting her silence, turns to look at her. 

"What did she say?" He asks, concern suddenly etching his face, and her irrational resistance caves. 

"It was nothing bad. It was -" she pauses, "It was really nice actually."

He looks expectantly at her and she sighs.

"She said we're cute."

His answering grin is enough for her to continue.

"'Tooth rot sweet' to quote her."

His grin turns into a full-on beaming smile. "Tooth rot sweet, huh?" 

"Yeah," she narrows her eyes at him, "Why are you enjoying this so much? It's embarrassing. Are we one of those couples? I didn't think we'd be one of  _those_ couples." 

"Want me to beat her up for you?" His faux-serious face comes into action. "Defend your honour as a non-cute person? Or we could do it together? Couples bonding excercise."

"Enough with the teasing mister. I guess I can be okay with us being a little cute." 

He reaches across and lightly brushes her hair back. It's a familiar gesture, one she's got used to in the past month or two. 

"She said something else actually. She said she's happy for us... is that weird?"

"Why would it be weird?"

"I don't know," she shrugs, "Because she's your ex girlfriend? Because there's even an 'us' for her to happy about?" 

He looks at her steadily for a moment, genuinely serious. The noise and dim lights of the party fade away around them and it's just the two of them. Him looking at her, with _everything_ in his eyes. 

His hand is back on the side of her face, fingers buried in her hair. He smiles gently, leaning towards her.

"I'm glad she's happy for us. The past doesn't matter - whatever happened before, with her, with me and you, any of it. Because I'm happy. You make me happy. That's enough right?"

She looks at him, then answers his smile with one of her own. "Yeah it's enough." 

He leans over and kisses her lightly on the forehead. "Also, are we listening to Damon about the no-sex on the couch thing? Because fair enough but also, last night  _was_ really fun so I'm definitely open to some rule-breaking-"

"Shut up!" This time she thumps on his chest, "Make me that fettuccine and then we can talk." 

"Fair enough. But only if you write me that love letter." 

She tucks her head under his arm and he wraps it firmly around her shoulders. She breathes in, and thinks of how right she feels to be tucked safely beside him.

"And leave nothing out about my cheekbones."

She feels the rumble of his laugh in his chest, and smiles to herself. He was right - the past didn't matter, all that mattered was that they were happy... and that she was pretty sure there was a lot of great pasta in her future.  _  
_

 


End file.
